Marcan Regmar
Marcan Regmar '''also known as the '''Knight in the North and the Animal; is a knight of House Regmar. He is the second born child and son of King Haludin Regmar and Lady Mersia Regmar. Marcan was raised in Halemar's shadow as a secondary hier, dedicated mostly to being a military leader under the king's command. Haludin became unnerved by Marcan's wild behavior and eventually banished him to the Northwastes to rule the Stonetowers, the Bollands, and the conquered Frost Isles. There he earned the name the "Animal," when he became consumed with the Dusk and began practicing cannibalism. Character & Appearance Marcan is a skilled warrior, proving himself several times during the Red Rebellions as a great military leader. Growing up in his brother Halemar's shadow, instead of being groomed by Haludin for leadership, Marcan was to be Halemar's Captain of Knights. The two competed constantly and Marcan consistently felt eclipsed by Halemar. Marcan began practicing torture and rape privately at first but as years passed, the rage within him grew vile and it came into the public eye. Haludin, fearing his son and being publicly shamed exiled him to rule over the Northwastes. The title held no political affluence and the lands were unruly, disorganized, and of little value, Marcan embraced his position and occupied the Duskcastle as his seat. Marcan there began practicing cannibalism and became obsessed with intoxicants, specifically the Canisroot. Marcan is extremely volatile and is a dangerous warrior. Marcan has dark skin, between his brothers Halemar and Stalaheid in shade. Unlike Halemar he is not gifted with a bulky physique though is lean, slender, and tall with short charcoal hair. Marcan keeps a small goatee, his right cheek has been burned off by the Battle of Tarinhal, therefore his teeth are relatively visible. His Captain of Knights, Palen Crestfallen comments, "he is nearly pitch black like his panther and from years of darkness his eyes have turned to that of a cat. Swift and fierce." While Marcan is a fierce warrior he is feared and hated by his people for his taboo acts of cannibalism. History Marcan is the second oldest son and third child of Lady Mersia Regmar and Lord Haludin Regmar, second head of House Regmar and protector of Dragon's Grave. He was born after Haludin was appointed House regent by Lothale Regmar for his loyalty and was raised in Dragon's Grave before being sent to Idra Leone at age 14. Marcan has an older brother Halemar, an older sister Renica, and a younger brother Stalaheid. Also he has a half-sister Essenia the Harbinger of Amongroth. Marcan has proved himself as a fierce warrior and a deadly enemy. However because of his taboo practices of cannabilism he has no respect amongst the Emperlords, the Basians, or the Vanadun. He is often regarded as the''' Wildman''' or the Animal because of his behavior. Marcan rejects the idea of being a "noble lord," in efforts to challenge his brother goes far to shock, disgust, and intimidate people into submission. This isolated him from his family and as a result he embraced the title the Animal. Recent Events ''Harbinger's Wake With his mustered hosts of 6,000, despite being the smallest force with the least affluence declares himself the King of the Wastes and claims the throne of Idrasil. However at his first battle with Halemar, Battle of the Blacktrail Marcan's ranks broke and he was routed. Halemar rides down most of his men but Marcan escapes and is eventually captured by Thanon forces. Breaking Skies''